


Welcome Back, Lori:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, General, Office, Paperwork, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Lori comes back to the team, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!*





	Welcome Back, Lori:

*Summary: Lori comes back to the team, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!*

 

It was evening, Commander Steve McGarrett was getting Agent Lori Weston reacquainted with the palace, & the new system, that they are using, They were having dinner, & Lori smiled, & said, "It looks like I didn't miss that much around here", Steve nodded in agreement, & he said to her, "The last couple of years have been hell, But, We survived it, & now stronger than ever". The Beautiful Woman agreed, & said this in response to it.

 

"You can count on me for anything, Steve, I hope you know that you can", she told the Five-O Commander, as she stretches out her limbs, & sat back down to do the other half of her reports, while Steve took on the other half, & they were done in no time flat, which made them both happy.

 

As they were leaving for their vehicles, "Welcome back Lori, We are so glad to have you home, where you belong, & back on the team, We all missed you like crazy", The Hunky Brunette said, as he kissed her cheek. Lori blushed, & said this, as she returns the kiss.

 

"It's good to be back, Steve, It's good to be back", The Profiler said with a big smile on her face, as they went on their separate ways, & relax for the rest of their evening, & get a decent night sleep for a change.

 

The End.


End file.
